Un último beso al vuelo
by SilentDrago
Summary: ¿Vale la pena pelearse con quien uno ama? ¿Qué pasaría si de un momento a otro ya no vuelves a ver a esa persona?


**(Advertencia: Esto es parte de una actualización masiva)**

 **Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Después de mucho tiempo sin publicar, reaparezco con esta historia que ojalá sea de su agrado. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Un último beso al vuelo**

\- ¡Otra vez me sales con algo así! ¡Me estoy cansando de todo esto!

\- ¡Ya sabes que mi trabajo es sacrificado y que a veces salen cosas como estas! ¡No te quejes!

\- ¡¿Que no me queje?! ¡¿QUE NO ME QUEJE?! ¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ME QUEJE SI TE VAS A OTRA GIRA SIN AVISARME! ¡YA NI SIQUIERA PASAMOS TIEMPO JUNTAS!

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Acaso olvidaste quién es la que se pasa noches enteras en el hospital sin llamarme? O al menos eso es lo que dices.

\- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

\- Nada en particular.

\- Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. ¿Crees que no he notado cómo te mira la tipa esa? Ya sabes, esa zorra que se hace llamar bailarina de apoyo.

\- ¡Oye, ella es una profesional! ¡Y no me mira con otros ojos!

\- ¡Sí, claro!

La discusión se detuvo un momento.

\- Como sea, me voy de gira mañana como está acordado. Cuando vuelva, tú y yo tendremos una plática muy seria sobre el futuro de nuestra relación –dijo una pelinegra con seriedad.

Lo único que recibió fue una mirada de puñal por parte de su novia, una pelirroja de ojos morados.

Aquella noche, durmieron por separado; hacerlo juntas solo llevaría a la incomodidad. Mientras una pasó la noche en la cama que habitualmente compartían, la otra lo hizo en el sofá. Ambas cargaban enojo en sus espíritus y sentían que la otra sería la causante del fin de una relación que había pasado por varios altibajos.

A la mañana siguiente, no hubo beso de despedida. Lo único que sintió la pelirroja en el living fue la puerta cerrándose.

* * *

 _\- Ojalá esa estúpida gira acabe pronto._

La doctora se encontraba en el sofá que le había servido de cama la noche anterior. Una manta la cubría y una taza de café humeaba en sus manos. En ese momento veía la televisión.

 _\- Siempre lo mismo en las noticias. Nada nuevo. El mundo está cada vez peor._

\- Noticia de último minuto.

Al parecer, la monotonía del noticiero iba a romperse.

\- Un avión de pasajeros se estrelló en Corea del Sur, a unos 50 kilómetros del este de Seúl. Según los reportes iniciales que nos llegan de los medios locales, no hay sobrevivientes.

La pelirroja veía con atención las imágenes. El avión había quedado completamente destruido, y en su mente se imaginaba el destino cruel que habrían sufrido todos aquellos que viajaban en él.

Lo que oyó a continuación alteraría todo para ella. Si el mundo le parecía cada vez peor, el suyo propio se convertiría en un infierno.

\- Nos acaba de llegar la confirmación de que una de las pasajeras era la famosa cantante Nico Yazawa, quien se dirigía a Corea para una serie de conciertos.

La ojimorada no atinó a reaccionar; el solo escuchar ese nombre la había paralizado.

Mientras en la televisión pasaban una serie de imágenes de una sonriente y vivaz Nico en algunas de sus apariciones públicas, en casa su novia seguía en estado de shock. Ni siquiera el sonido de su celular indicando llamadas la hizo moverse.

\- Nico… chan… –dijo por fin.

La taza de café cayó de sus manos y se estrelló contra el suelo. El café desparramado y los pedazos de cristal regados sobre las baldosas quedaron como huella externa del desastre interno en el corazón de la doctora.

\- Nico-chan…

 _\- Cuando vuelva, tú y yo tendremos una plática muy seria sobre el futuro de nuestra relación._

Dicha plática ya nunca tendría lugar.

Al igual que la taza, algo se había roto dentro de la pelirroja. Eso sí, no lloraba ni emitía sonido alguno más allá del nombre de su novia. Pasó en ese estado aproximadamente por media hora, y solo el sonido del timbre la sacó de su estado.

Como un zombi, la chica se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta. Una pelimorada y una rubia estaban paradas frente a ella, con rastros secos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- Maki-chan…

\- … No… Nozomi… Eli…

En cuanto los brazos de la pelimorada la abrazaron, Maki finalmente sintió cómo se le aguaron los ojos y se le contraía el corazón. Todo el dolor se manifestó en una sola explosión de llanto, que conmovió a sus dos amigas y las hizo volver a llorar. La pelirroja no solo experimentaba tristeza por la pérdida, sino también un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

\- ¡Nico-chan!... ¡Nico-chan!... ¡NICO-CHAN! –gritaba desgarrada.

* * *

\- Y nos dijimos todas esas cosas anoche… Me arrepiento… ¡Me arrepiento de todo!

\- Ya veo.

Maki y Nozomi conversaban sobre lo acontecido antes del fatídico viaje de Nico. La doctora nunca pensó en que algo así pasaría; todo lo que debía conversar con su novia quedaría como un tema pendiente durante el resto de su vida.

\- Maki, hablé con todas las chicas. Vendrán a verte cuanto antes –dijo Eli irrumpiendo en el living con el celular en la mano. La aludida no respondió.

\- Todo se convirtió en ceniza. Ya ni siquiera queda un cuerpo para llorarla… –comentaba la ojimorada entre sollozos–. De seguro se fue pensando que la odiaba.

\- No digas eso, Maki-chan –la interrumpió Nozomi–. Sabes que Nicocchi te adoraba, a pesar de cualquier discusión que pudieran tener.

\- Ya no estoy tan segura de eso. Yo… yo sí la amaba… Aún la amo… Pero ella… no sé si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

A pesar del esfuerzo de sus amigas, la pelirroja no logró tranquilizarse.

Esa noche, Maki se acostó en su cama nuevamente, pero la sensación era distinta; el pequeño cuerpo de su amada pelinegra ya no estaba a su lado. No tenía su olor, su calor, todo se había ido de golpe. Inconscientemente, pasó la mano por el espacio donde debería estar Nico, y los recuerdos volvieron a ella. Las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

\- Nico-chan…, lo siento… Lo siento en verdad… Por favor, perdóname.

Maki no pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, la doctora recibió una llamada de su padre, diciéndole que le daría días libres en el hospital hasta que pasara su etapa de duelo. El doctor Nishikino tenía una muy buena relación con la novia de su hija y sabía lo mucho que le había afectado a esta última su repentina muerte. También le prometió hacerle una visita junto con su madre.

\- Gracias, papá.

Tal como lo prometieron, las chicas también se hicieron presentes en la casa para brindarle su apoyo a Maki, y si bien la tristeza todavía invadía su corazón, el saber que sus amigas no la dejarían sola le brindaba algo de consuelo.

\- Maki-chan, a nosotras también nos duele mucho lo que pasó, pero para lo que necesites, cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo –decía una pelijengibre de la forma más entusiasta que podía.

\- Muchas gracias, Honoka… Gracias por estar aquí.

\- Para eso son las amigas –respondió dándole un abrazo. Las demás chicas, seis en total, se unieron a este también, diciendo cosas similares a las de Honoka.

No solo sus amigas fueron a visitarla ese día: también la familia de Nico lo hizo ya entrada la tarde. Maki no pudo contenerse al ver los rostros de sus cuñados y de su suegra, tan similares a los de su novia que era imposible no acordarse de ella.

Todos se reunieron en un abrazo y dejaron que el dolor saliera solo. Nico era irremplazable y solamente ellos sabían cuánto iban a extrañarla.

La pena se tradujo en más noches de insomnio para la pelirroja, noches en las que ella misma se sentía morir. En medio de las lágrimas, a lo único que atinaba era a pedir perdón.

\- Nico-chan, perdóname… Perdóname…

Por supuesto, ningún cuerpo aguanta el cansancio tanto tiempo, menos uno que ha pasado por demasiado llanto en un período tan corto. Una noche, finalmente Maki logró conciliar el sueño, dejando que su mente la llevara a la tierra de las fantasías.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

La pelirroja se veía a sí misma rodeada de un blanco total. No había nada más aparte de ella; ni siquiera el suelo que pisaba era visible.

\- ¿Acaso estoy en un sueño?... ¿O quizás en una pesadilla?

No sabía adónde ir. Por más que mirara, todos los caminos estaban invadidos de blanco y no podía distinguir ninguna posible ruta para avanzar… Estaba atrapada.

\- ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

El mismo silencio de antes.

\- ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?! –gritó al borde de desgarrarse la garganta.

\- Qué escandalosa eres…, Maki-chan.

Aquella voz aguda a sus espaldas se le hizo inconfundible a la doctora. Se volteó y pudo verla a ella, la chica por la que había llorado todos esos días. Nico vestía un vestido tan blanco como el ambiente que las rodeaba. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondeaba a merced de un viento imperceptible. En cuanto a su semblante, lucía muy serena, más bien, ligeramente sonriente.

\- Nico-chan… Nico-chan… –decía Maki mientras sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo.

\- No me digas que te pondrás a llorar de nuevo –se quejaba Nico. Eso sí, se acercó a su novia y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares de manera gentil–. No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo estoy bien, tranquila.

\- Pero… Pero yo… Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho esas cosas.

\- Yo tampoco fui muy amable contigo, Maki-chan.

\- Por lo menos si me hubiera despedido de ti… No quería que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

\- ¿Crees que yo sí? Maki-chan, quería que conversáramos las cosas a mi regreso.

\- ¡Debimos haber hablado antes! ¡No quiero tener esta sensación de que pudimos hacer algo más para solucionar todo y no hicimos nada!

La pelirroja trataba de contenerse apretando los puños y los ojos.

\- De seguro te fuiste odiándome.

\- Eso no es verdad.

Esa afirmación hizo que la muchacha se relajara un poco y viera cara a cara a su amada fallecida.

\- Es verdad que me fui muy enojada contigo por lo que me dijiste y que tuvimos muchas dificultades en nuestra relación; pero jamás podría odiarte, no después de todo lo que compartimos juntas. Maki-chan, yo te amo, y sigo amándote incluso aunque ya no pueda estar a tu lado.

\- … ¿Me lo juras? –preguntó la doctora sin convencerse del todo.

\- Tal vez debería demostrártelo con acciones.

Nico tomó el rostro de Maki con ambas manos y, tras pararse de puntillas, le dio el beso más dulce que alguna vez le había dado. Ni siquiera cuando estaba viva había tenido tanta suavidad y consideración. Con respecto a la doctora, al principio se sorprendió, pero eventualmente correspondió la acción, envolviendo a la pequeña _idol_ con sus brazos.

Solamente la falta de aire, o su símil onírico, hizo que ambas dejaran de besarse.

\- ¿Me crees ahora?

\- … Te creo…, Nico-chan.

Ambas estrecharon su abrazo. Había llegado el momento de decirse aquello que todavía significaba un peso en sus corazones.

\- Nico-chan, perdóname por todo lo que te dije ese día. Sé que soy complicada, que me molesto con facilidad… y también que soy celosa; pero por favor, no quiero que pienses que dejé de amarte.

\- Maki-chan, también perdóname tú a mí. Yo también dije cosas que de seguro te lastimaron; y sí, sé que eres una persona complicada, pero acepté tener una relación contigo sabiendo eso… y tú hiciste lo mismo.

\- Somos un par de tontas –dijo la pelirroja con una triste sonrisa.

\- Pero a cada una le gustaba la otra así como era –respondió Nico.

Nuevamente se besaron, esta vez ya liberadas de aquellos sentimientos negativos.

\- Te amo, Maki-chan. Nunca olvides eso.

\- Yo también te amo, Nico-chan.

Por desgracia para ambas, una fuerza invisible comenzó a alejar a la pelinegra de la doctora. Aunque esta trataba de atraerla hacia ella, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

\- ¡Algún día nos volveremos a ver… y ya nunca más nos separaremos! –gritaba Nico mientras aquella fuerza se la llevaba lejos.

\- ¡Nico-chan, no te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola! ¡NICO-CHAN!

A pesar de sus súplicas, la pelinegra terminó alejándose definitivamente. Maki, impotente, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba desconsolada:

\- ¡NICO-CHAN! ¡NICO-CHAN!

* * *

\- ¡NICO-CHAN!

La pelirroja se despertó de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que seguía sola y de que el sueño, sueño era, como decía una vieja obra española.

\- Nico-chan…

Instintivamente, se llevó los dedos a los labios. Tal vez estaba soñando, pero definitivamente aquellos besos se sintieron muy reales.

 _\- ¿Acaso de verdad…?_

Tras muchos días sumergida en la tristeza, Maki volvió a sonreír, aunque de manera bastante leve. Se había ido, el sentimiento de culpa por fin se había ido.

 _\- Nico-chan, llegado el momento volveremos a vernos, y entonces estaremos juntas para siempre._

Más tranquila, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al fin. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Posiblemente muchos de mis lectores más antiguos se acuerden de "Me diste una canción". Esta historia la creé porque quise cambiar los papeles que les di a las chicas en dicha obra. Si logré causarles algo parecido ahora, puedo darme por satisfecho.**

 **Recuerden seguir mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
